


Bullied

by Mia_Ellen



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bullying, Dark, Death, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Pain, Poetry, Sad, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Short, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Ellen/pseuds/Mia_Ellen
Summary: I want to believe that I am enough.
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171877
Kudos: 3





	Bullied

People bully and abuse me all the time,

they hurt me and call me names.

They expect me not to care.

But I do,

I want to believe that I am enough.

They bully me for knowing too much and working too hard.

But they don’t see the disability hidden beneath.

When I get home no one knows what happens to me at school,

I tell nobody how I feel.

Why would I?

They wouldn’t understand.

This is the last message I have to show,

as I am going where no one can reach me.

Let them feel guilty for what they have done,

when they lay me down to finally rest.

_Goodbye._


End file.
